


Misunderstanding

by KingofMonroeville



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Questionable Consent, Swearing, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofMonroeville/pseuds/KingofMonroeville
Summary: This story is quite a bit shorter than what I usually do and it’s got a different tone as well but I hope you all enjoy it. And I hope I did the characters justice. The ship is one that I enjoy, though I know it’s not a very common one. But hopefully someone else who likes it will come across this and be happy with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is quite a bit shorter than what I usually do and it’s got a different tone as well but I hope you all enjoy it. And I hope I did the characters justice. The ship is one that I enjoy, though I know it’s not a very common one. But hopefully someone else who likes it will come across this and be happy with it.

It was another boring morning at Camp Campbell and, much to Max’s annoyance, David had another one of his dumbass games planned. The campers all had to partner up and find flowers to make a crown for their mascot. The game itself was already a pain in the ass but to top it off, he was partnered up with the exchange camper, Vera. He wasn’t even sure why she was still there after her stupid fucking plan failed. But something about her just seemed off to him. He attempted to make small talk as she stopped to pick some flowers. “So I get not wanting to go back to Russia. But why the hell would you wanna spend your time here playing these stupid ass games?”  
She barely seemed to register his question as she scanned the list in her hands. “Next we must find the great blue lobelia.” She said, not even waiting for his response before continuing onward.  
What the fuck was this girl’s problem? It was almost like she was actually enjoying this stupid game. Max decided he was better off not trying to make conversation anymore. Rather he found himself just staring ahead and following her lead.  
Though he originally started by staring at nothing in particular, he kept finding Vera entering his line of sight. There was something about her that he couldn’t quite figure out. He watched as she marched on dutifully and with uniform posture. Her white hair swaying around her neck ever so slightly. It didn’t even register that he had been staring at her for a while until she looked back at him from the corner of her eye. When he saw this, he quickly averted his gaze, but not before they made eye contact. He thought to himself, shit. He really hoped she didn’t see that. Though he was sure she probably did.  
With his eyes focused on the ground, he didn’t even notice that she had stopped moving to pick another flower. With Vera kneeling to pick flowers and neither camper looking at the other, Max managed to walk face first into the side of her head. Her hair flew gently into his face. His last thought before falling back onto the ground was that it smelled like flowers. Though Max’s face was turning red, Vera looked unconcerned with what had just happened. “Excuse me.” She said. “I must go to the toilet.”  
Max stood up and dusted himself off. “Knock yourself out.” He said as he wiped his nose to check for blood. She walked away without another word as he stood against a tree with his arms crossed, trying his best to seem like he didn’t care. He wasn’t sure what was up with this girl but she was starting to piss him off. He hoped she didn’t think he was staring at her or anything. But before he could think anymore, somebody came up beside him. He felt something large, and heavy hit his head. Then everything went dark.  
Max woke up in a daze, and the first thing he noticed was that his arms were bound. He was tied to a fucking chair again. Why did this girl keep tying him up? He looked around and noticed that he was in the mess hall. When he spotted Vera standing nearby he started to struggle and yell at her. Or at least he would have, if his mouth wasn’t taped up. What would have been a string of obscenities instead came out sounding like nothing more than a bunch of muffled grunts.  
Vera pulled out her knife and held it up to Max as if to tell him to shut his mouth. His eyes widened and he complied. She quickly ripped the tape from his mouth, unconcerned with potentially hurting him. Max spit the tape away as she ripped it off and shouted at her. “What the hell are you doing, you fucking psycho!?”  
She replied calmly “I saw you staring at me in the forest.”  
“What?? I wasn’t staring!” He replied a little too quickly.  
Vera continued. “Did you enjoy the smell of my hair? I heard you sniffing it before you fell.” Max’s face turned bright red. “What the fuck are you talking about!?” He shouted rather defensively. “You are quite cute” she said very bluntly.  
“Wait. What?” Max began to speak, but before he could say anymore, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a rough kiss. As she pulled away, Max’s eyes were opened wide with the left one twitching. “WHAT THE FUCK!?”  
“We will have to talk more.” She slowly ran a finger under his chin. “Later…” she finished with a smug grin as she turned to walk away. Leaving him in the middle of the mess hall.  
“Wait a minute! Aren’t you at least gonna untie me!?” Max shouted, though she was already gone. “What the fuck!?!?” He yelled again.  
Just then, Neil and Nikki walked into the mess hall. “Hey, Max!!” Nikki shouted excitedly.  
Neil turned his head back towards the door. “Was that that Vera girl we just passed? And are you okay? Why is your face so red?”  
Max looked at Neil, visibly annoyed. “Shut the fuck up and untie me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t originally planning on writing a second chapter for this one but so many people seemed to really like the first and were surprisingly asking for more that I just felt motivated to write more. I hope you all enjoy this one as well. I think I did a good job concluding the story and hopefully you feel the same.

When Max was finally untied he was more pissed off than usual. “So what was up with that?” Neil asked. “Why’d that whack job tie you up again?”  
Max gave an annoyed grunt. “Who the fuck knows? More importantly. Who the fuck cares!?” Max stomped away in a huff leaving his two friends staring at each other in confusion.  
“What the hell was that about?” Neil asked Nikki who gave a shrug in response.  
Max made his way to the back of the mess hall, not really sure why Neil’s question upset him so much. Thinking about it made his head hurt. “Grrrrr whatever!” He exclaimed as he kicked a nearby rock in frustration, sending it crashing through the mess hall window. “Well that solved nothing.” He said to himself as he leaned against the wall. He sighed in defeat and shoved his hands in his front pocket. When he did, he felt a crumpled piece of paper in his hand. Pulling it out and unfurling it, he saw that it was a handwritten note. The note read: _I would like to speak with you more. Meet me back in the mess hall after midnight. Come alone. -Vera_ “Yeah this doesn’t seem like a bad idea at all.” He said as he crumpled the paper again and prepared to throw it on the ground behind him. Instead, he shoved the paper back in his pocket and walked away.  
Late that night, Max found himself sneaking out and heading towards the mess hall. The moon was full and bright. He knew he could easily be spotted if he wasn’t careful. Yet for some reason he wasn’t quite sure of himself, he was doing this anyway. He pulled the note out from his pocket and read over it again. Her handwriting was nice. Checking his watch that he had whenever it was convenient, he saw that it was just after 12. Max sighed to himself. “Alright. Let’s get this over with.” He muttered as he walked into the mess hall.  
The first thing he noticed was another note on a nearby table, held in place by a knife. It simply read _In the attic._  Max stared at the note with wide eyes. This was seeming less and less like a good idea. Still, he pocketed the note and headed towards the back. When he reached the ladder in the pantry, he called up “Vera? You up there? What the fuck is this about?” He waited for a response, but none came. So he gave an annoyed sigh and started to climb.  
When he opened the trapdoor to the attic, he spoke again. “Hey, are you sure this is a good idea? You know Neil writes in his diary up here, right?” He has more to say, but when he turned around he immediately forgot what it was. Vera was sitting in front of the window facing him. Her legs crossed and hands placed on her knee. The moonlight shining through and giving her an almost heavenly glow. It shined incredibly off of her pure white hair. Max was caught of guard. He no longer cared to remember what it was that he wanted to say. Rather, he just said the first thing that came to mind. “Uhhh you wanted to see me?” He made a mental note to punch himself for sounding like he had been sent to the principal’s office. “I mean. Why did you want me to meet you here?” He asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.  
Vera smirked at him. “I told you. I just wanted to talk.” She said simply.  
Max waited for her to continue, but she never did. “Well yeah I kinda got that.” He said, sounding a bit more annoyed. “What the hell did you wanna talk about that needed to be said in the mess hall at fucking midnight?”  
Her expression didn’t change, nor did her tone of voice. “You like me. Yes?” It was more of a statement than a question, but she still left room for him to answer.  
Instead he stared back, dumbfounded. “What? What the hell are you talking about?”  
“You like me.” She said again, this time not even bothering to make it sound like a question.  
Max’s expression went from confused, to annoyed, to mildly pissed off in a matter of seconds. “Yes, Vera I like you! I hope we get to be best friends forever!!” He said sarcastically, with a fake cheery expression.  
Vera uncrossed her legs and stood up. She walked towards him with a smug grin on her face. He looked more and more nervous with each step that she took. When she was less than a few inches away from him, she gently pressed a finger into his chest accusingly. “You know what I mean.” With one sentence she had said all that she needed to.  
He was nervous, but he quickly steadied himself. He tried his best to look pissed. “I don’t know what the hell you mean!” He shouted. She looked back at him in surprise. He continued “but I do know that you knocked me out with a fucking rock, tied me up again, pointed your fucking knife at me again, and then fucking kissed me!?” Max’s adrenaline was rising, and what started as a façade quickly turned into real rage. “Then you had to leave me some fucking cryptic bullshit note in my pocket asking me to meet you up here in the middle of the fucking night! Waiting here with the moonlight shining off of you like you’re some kinda goddamn angel and now you’re fucking asking me if I like you!? Look!! I don’t know what you want from me, but I do know that you’re acting like a fucking psycho!” He waited silently for her to respond, but she just stared at him with that same surprised look on her face. “Ugh. I’m out of here.” He grumbled as he turned to walk away.  
When he was at the trap door Vera called out to him, stopping him in his tracks. “Where I come from… we are not allowed to have relationships…” she said. For the first time sounding rather nervous and unsure of herself.  
Max turned back towards her. “What?” Was all he could ask.  
She continued. “My whole life, I was raised to only think about serving my country. I have never had feelings for anyone before. I was never permitted to. So this is all very… new to me…” her eyes were pointed at the floor at this point. She couldn’t stand to look at him. Not while she was opening herself up like this. Because of this, she didn’t notice Max walking back towards her until he was right next to her.  
His face was turning red as he looked at her. He was glad the only light in the room was from the moon. “What are you saying? You have feelings for me?” Part of him wished she would look at him so he could scan her face. She sniffled a bit and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Max realized she was starting to cry. “Whoa what the fuck? What are you-“  
She cut him off. “I am sorry.” She said. Trying to keep her voice from shaking. “I’ve never had to express any feelings like this before. I do not wish to cause you any more pain. I will go now.” She began to walk slowly towards the exit.  
Max gave an annoyed sigh and walked in the opposite direction towards the window. She turned back to him and he sat on the stack of boxes where she had been when he first entered. He moved over to make room for her and motioned for her to sit down. Wiping her eyes again, she walked back to where he was sitting. She straightened her skirt and sat next to him. He looked up at her and gave a slight grin. Her eyes were still shining a bit from the tears. “So. Do you like it here?” He asked. “In America I mean. Do you miss your home country?”  
She seemed surprised at first by his question. But then she gave a light chuckle as she started to feel a bit more comfortable. “I love my country.” She began. “But I enjoy being here.” She glanced over at him. “I like the people here.”  
Max smiled a bit at this. “So. Would you ever consider moving to America?” He asked.  
“Well…” she looked into his eyes and slowly moved her hand towards his. She gently held onto his hand as she said “I would need a reason to stay.”  
She never broke eye contact and he laughed nervously at what was happening. “So tell me a bit about your country.” He said trying to change the subject, although he notably never pulled his hand away.  
They talked for hours. She told stories of her home, and of how she loved it there despite how strict her upbringing was. He told her all about her time at Camp Campbell and how annoying it was. He told her that, even though he’d never admit it to anyone else, it was nice to feel like he might have a family there. They spoke of their childhoods and realized that, though they were under very different circumstances, they had rather similar home lives. They soon became more comfortable with the fact that they were holding hands, and after a while they didn’t even notice that they still were. They were too busy talking. And before they knew it, hours had passed.  
Max checked his watch. “Shit!” He exclaimed. “It’s 4:30! David will be up in half an hour and he’ll probably be checking up on us. We gotta go!” He said as he stood to leave. But Vera held a tight grip on his hand, not allowing him to walk away. “What are you-“  
She _stopped_ him again. “Wait.” She said. “Before you go. You never answered my question.”  
Max looked confused. “What? What are you talking about?”  
She looked into his eyes again. “Do you like me?” She asked again. Max stared back, unsure what to say. She persisted. “Do you have feelings for me?”  
He saw that he wasn’t getting out of this without answering her so he gave a defeated groan. “Fine. Okay. I give.” He said. It almost sounded like he was stalling for time. “I guess. I kinda. like you…” he managed to choke out. His eyes were glued to the floor beneath him. There was no way he’d be able to look her in the eye while saying that. “Are you happy now!?” He said, snapping his head back up.  
“No.” She said matter of fact. “Would you like to be my err…” she searched her mind for the word she was trying to think of and her eyes lit up when she thought of it. “Boyfriend?” She finished.  
Max stared back at her again. “Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me.” He said exasperated. But once again, she made it clear that she wouldn’t let go until he answered. Max stared downward again and muttered. “I guess I wouldn’t mind that…” he had never been more embarrassed in his life.  
Still gripping his hand, she pulled him back towards her and said “Good.” And with that, she kissed him yet again. Max was caught off guard by this one as well. This time, however, he found himself kissing her back.  
“Alright.” He said as they pulled away. “But now we really gotta go.”  
As they exited the mess hall, they waved goodbye and walked their separate ways. As Max made his way back, he held his fingers up to his mouth. He could still taste her on his lips. With a slight smile, he began to think “ _maybe the rest of my summer here won’t suck so much after all._ ”  
Suddenly though, a loud and familiar voice called out to him. “Gooooooooood morning, Max!!” Exclaimed David with pure joy in his voice. “I see you’re also up bright and early to greet this glorious day at our wonderful Camp Campbell!!” David looked at Max with excitement in his eyes and an open mouthed grin and Max thought to himself “ _Nevermind_.”


End file.
